


Shady Memories

by EmbersownGracie (GrayEmbers)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Nerdy AI Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayEmbers/pseuds/EmbersownGracie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping for a friendly chat and perhaps a little bit of closure, Doc requests to speak with Epsilon's memory of Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shady Memories

Despite his growing curiosity, he kept his own desires locked down during the chaos that unfolded after Epsilon’s arrival. Because everyone bustled around, no one had time to explain anything twice, and Epsilon was dealing with enough stress already, Doc kept his request quiet. After the dust settled, however – and after a nostalgic conversation with Wash about the AIs – Doc couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore. He had to try.

He caught Epsilon in a hallway, slowing as the blue robot approached. “Hey, Church?” His friend slowed, so Doc continued nervously, “Remember when you said you had memories of all the other AI fragments? Who were ‘kind of different people’?” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I could talk to Omega for a minute? For old time’s sake.”

As soon as he heard the hope lingering in Doc’s tone, Church groaned. “Alright, but this isn’t going to be a thing. It’s bad enough that Caboose and Simmons both think Delta will help them with intelligent stuff.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll try not to bother you,” Doc promised, but Church had already fallen eerily still. In the ensuing silence, Doc shifted around and scuffed his foot over an old water stain on the concrete floor. When the blue robot stirred again, Doc looked up hopefully. “O’Malley?” He asked, falling easily into the old nickname. “I mean, Omega?”

Epsilon’s memory regarded the purple medic for a moment. “You know I’m not actually Omega? The EMP killed him.”

“I know.” Doc couldn’t help but stare; the voice felt so familiar despite the evident overtures of Church in its sound. “But you’re his memory. And Caboose told you stories about our adventures with Alpha, right?”

“Hmm, yes,” Omega replied. “Caboose told us about you, Doc.”

Encouraged by the use of his name, Doc continued, “Yeah, those were some great times, huh? Hey, do you remember when we had that ‘evil lair’ together?”

Omega considered Doc for a moment. “I left most of the domestic affairs to you.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t mind. It’s important to live in a friendly environment. And having Lopez and the zealot around really made it feel like a community.” As he lost himself in fond memories, Doc’s cheer gave in to a pang of loneliness. “We were pretty different,” Doc chuckled, “But I think we made a good team in the end…” 

His hopeful words dangled in the air, but Omega remained silent. Feeling suddenly flustered, Doc added, “I mean, your plans for world domination didn’t work out, but we did a pretty good job of diagnosing Tucker. … remember?”

After another moment of painful silence, Omega broke out into a laugh with an edge of cruelty that Doc didn’t recognize. “Actually, I don’t remember any of it,” Omega admitted coolly.

“Oh,” Doc mumbled, “Caboose didn’t tell you that one?”

“No, he did,” Omega replied, an undertone of cruel glee in his voice. “I just didn’t care to remember. It’s not relevant to me.”

Doc stared at Omega, this stranger Omega who carried just enough familiarity to twist Doc’s gut with confusion. “Oh. Sorry,” Doc apologized, “I shouldn’t have assumed you’d remember.”

“If that’s all you wanted,” Omega said, “I’ll go.”

“Yeah,” Doc replied. “Sorry to bother you.” Rather than wait to thank Epsilon for his troubles, Doc lowered his head and walked around Church’s body, heading down the hallway as Omega retreated into Church’s memories.

The memory of Omega materialized in Church’s mental lobby next to the host of other fragment memories. 

“Goddamn,” Epsilon muttered to the arrival, “That was cold.”

Omega gave Epsilon an unrepentant chuckle. “The fool deserved it for being so gullible and _soft_.” A cruelty lurked beneath Omega’s tone; Omega, a shadow based primarily on Alpha’s memories of fragmentation and torture, of twisted scenarios that broke apart his tenuous grip on sanity, and of the brutality that flowed through Tex from Omega’s whispered thoughts. As the emotions resurfaced, Epsilon backed off from opening that memory archive.

“Besides,” Omega added, “I don’t put much stock in Caboose’s tales. There’s no way I was that _adorable_.” He spat the word out, and the other fragments murmured there agreement.

Epsilon shook his head. “Alright man, whatever helps you sleep at night.” When Church emerged into his conscious body, he glanced around for the crestfallen medic before shrugging and resuming his quest to yell at Tucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd include my tags from [the original post](http://embersownmatt.tumblr.com/post/23466918091/doc-omega-fanfic).
> 
> Ole!   
> In which Doc gets 0 closure   
> Then Doc needed to cry on Wash's shoulder   
> Alternate idea: Epsilon!Omega thought Doc/O'malley were a couple because of Caboose's stories   
> Doc: Remember when we had that huge battle with your robot army?   
> Omega: Yes... and then we kissed.   
> Doc: .... I think Caboose's memory is a little off


End file.
